Takeback
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Takeback * Episode Number: 08 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 5/26/2003 * English Air Date: 3/11/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Interesting Claus * Next: Calculate Alex Summary Having suffered damage during the Guild attack, the Silvana docks at Walker Palace for repairs. Also present at Walker Palace is the Goliath, one of the ships in the Mad-thane fleet that fought in the Third Battle of Minagith. While the Silvana is undergoing repairs, the crew takes shore leave at the Casino Royale. There, Lavie encounters Mullin Shetland again. Mullin hopes to join the Goliath crew as a musketeer. However, Charles Knowles, captain of the Goliath, is incredibly disrespectful towards Mullin, calling David Mad-thane a coward for retreating at Minagith. Tensions quickly rise between the Silvana's mechanics and the crew of the Goliath as it becomes clear that betting in the casino is rigged in the nobles' favor. Things come to a head when the Goliath crew blatantly cheat when gambling on racing birds, prompting Lavie to throw a chair at the captain. A bar brawl immediately breaks out. Meanwhile, Alex Row is meeting with Walker. Walker gives Alex a tip that something related to Exile will be sold on the black market at Horizon Cave. During the bar brawl, Mullin accuses the Goliath of being the only ship to flee Minagith before the retreat was ordered. Knowles tries to kill Mullin, but his sword is broken by Walker. Alex then enters the casino and orders his crew to return to the Silvana. Angered at being ignored by him, Knowles challenges Alex to a duel by ship. When they realize their opponent is the Silvana, which has never lost a duel, the Goliath opens fire before the signal is given. However, the Silvana survives their first barrage, and sinks the Goliath with one volley of their experimental jet-propelled shells. The episode ends with Mullin joining the Silvana crew. Synopsis The “Silvana” arrives at the station “Casino Royale” for repairs, and its crew is given temporary shore leave. Lavie again meets Mullin Shetland, who resigned his commission on the “Claimh Solais” after the battle at Minagith and intends on joining the battleship “Goliath”, also docked at the station. While Alvis is asleep, Claus also decides to look around the station and meets Tatiana’s navigator, Alister Agrew. Mullin introduces himself to Count Knowles, commanding officer of the “Goliath”, who ridicules Mullin for wearing his survival medals. In the final bird race of the evening, the “Goliath” crew manipulates the field to allow its favored bird to win. On seeing this, Lavie becomes angry and accuses them of cheating. The “Silvana” crew uses this as an excuse to fight with the “Goliath” crew. Meanwhile, station owner Walker informs Alex Row that an object related to “Exile” will be auctioned in the black market under the guise of a vanship race. Mullin reveals that the “Goliath” escaped from the battle at Minagith without putting a fight, to which Knowles takes offense and threatens to kill him. Walker breaks up the fight, but Knowles challenges Alex to a ship-to-ship duel. When both ships leave the dock, Knowles realizes that he has challenged the invincible “Silvana”, which causes the crew to shake in fear, and orders his ship to begin firing before the duel commences. Unscathed, the “Silvana” returns fire with its newly installed weapon and sinks the “Goliath” in one volley. Lavie gives Mullin a self-made survival medal. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Charles Knowles * Walker Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Walker Palace Featured Ships * Silvana * Anatoray Battle Ship Trivia *A takeback allows a chess player to undo his or her moves, something that is usually discouraged. Shetland regains his pride and self-respect. *In chess, a takeback is when a player undoes one of his moves. *The Goliath's Claudia Unit does not appear to separate as the ship sinks. Category:Episodes